


BTS preferences - Where they prefer to cum

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [146]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lists, Preferences, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions onlyRead our original post on tumblr here to be linked to fics where these things happen: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/190224775411/bts-preferences-where-they-prefer-to-cumOur full masterlist of works and fanart can be found on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237385
Kudos: 33





	BTS preferences - Where they prefer to cum

RM  
Namjoon we see as someone who loves bums as well as doing it doggy style, so he would love ejaculating on his partner’s lower back or bum following sex. If he was having sex in the missionary position or receiving a handjob, he would be drawn to cumming on her upper stomach, another part of her body he would find incredibly sexy. Namjoon is someone who would value trust above all other traits within a relationship and so would love being able to cum inside of his girlfriend, knowing that she would have taken the correct precautions regarding protection. With a one night stand, however, he would prefer to pull out, asking her if it was okay to finish somewhere he would consider quite neutral such as her back or stomach. He would sensibly use a condom in these instances but would enjoy the sensation of being able to cum without that barrier while remaining safe.

Jin  
Traditional and romantic, Jin would always prefer to finish inside his girlfriend, knowing she was getting pleasure out of the closeness of the act. His go-to position is usually missionary (although he also likes it when she rides him), so he wouldn’t really see any reason to cum anywhere else. If he was receiving a handjob, he would love it if she encouraged him to cum on her lower stomach or in her hand, but this would be the only time he would really ‘see’ the result of his passion. He would always use protection until his girlfriend prompted she wanted to stop and until he was sure she had protected herself. 

Suga  
Yoongi is someone who would see finishing inside (with or without protection) a really intimate thing to do, so this would always be his preference with his girlfriend if they were having sex. During orgasm, he loves to be as close as he can physically get to the woman, often burying his head against her shoulder or neck as his usually quite rough orgasms drain him. We see him as loving breasts the most of all members (see our list here), so if he was receiving a blowjob or handjob, he would love being able to ejaculate on them, also enjoying the aftercarey cleanup aspect of this. He wouldn’t see this as a ‘dirty’ thing to do, instead more as a sign he appreciates them. He also finds it really comforting when stroked against his girlfriend’s lower stomach and would usually end up cumming there during those occasions. Yoongi is generally quite placid in the bedroom, often happy to go along with suggestions if that is what his girl wants (see our list of most dominant to submissive here), so if she requested that he came on a certain part of her body, he would be happy to go along with it. The only thing we feel he would not enjoy is finishing on her face, as he would feel this was a ‘bit much’ and not a very loving thing to do.

J-Hope  
Sex with Hoseok would often be quite energetic and erratic which means virtually anything could go in terms of where he ends up finishing. His preferences would naturally be inside as well as on her thighs, back, stomach, chest or pubic region, depending on the sex position he was in. His decision to pull out or stay in would also be very last minute, resulting in quite a rushed and, perhaps random, place. It would never feel dirty though and the cleanup and aftercare would all be part of the fun, often resulting in a shared shower together afterward. The only place we think he would see as a bit taboo would be on her face and it would never even occur to him to finish there. Hoseok, of all members except Jungkook, would be most likely to get lost in the moment and forget to wear a condom, which means he would only really consider that he was unprotected when he was close to climax and would often ask what she wanted him to do.

Jimin  
Jimin we see as someone who likes sex to be quite ‘neat’ and ‘clean’ so would view cumming anywhere unusual as extra clean up. Therefore, he would usually prefer to cum inside, using a condom if he was with a new partner. Another place he might try is on her inner labia while she spreads herself for him; finding the view of his seed on her clit and pussy really sexy. He also loves finishing in her mouth. It would not usually occur to him to finish anywhere different, though he would welcome the suggestion. 

V  
Taehyung is someone who would love to be able to actually see his cum so, while he finishes inside during more romantic encounters, he enjoys being able to focus on different body parts depending on what position he is in and his overall mood. Nowhere is off-limits to him; he would love finishing on her face, breasts, stomach, labia, neck and arse. Of all the members, we see him as most dominant and kinky in bed, so he would love making the girl beg for him to cum and telling him where she needs him to do it. If he came inside, he would love watching it leak from her and would often finger her to help it along. Afterward, he would quietly sponge her down in the shower, taking care to clean every curve of her body meticulously. While, in the moment, sex with him can feel very dirty and naughty, he tends to act very different outside of the bedroom and is incredibly loving and sweet towards his girlfriend. 

Jungkook  
Jungkook’s orgasms would often come quite frantically and unexpected and so he would not plan on where he was going to cum until the very last moment, often meaning he would make a bit of a mess. He would find cumming inside very romantic but also has his mind blown when he can see his seed on her body. He would love to cum, most of all, on his girlfriend’s breasts as they are a feature he cannot get enough of. He also loves finishing inside her mouth or on her outstretched tongue, although his aim would often not be perfect and he would end up getting it all over her. If his girlfriend was into anal sex (which his girlfriend Young-soon does on occasion in our fics), he’d really get off on putting the very tip of him into her when he was close to orgasm, and finishing anally. No matter how long they had been together, following his comedown, he would always be very apologetic when this happened; at his lack of control and also guilty of how sexy he found it.


End file.
